Songbird
by xAubreex
Summary: After he goes back to his delinquent ways after the Heavenly Host incident, Yoshiki receives a hard blow from Ayumi, and avoids her at all costs afterwards. Ayumi, feeling remorse, is determined to get him back and confess her feelings to him. She thinks of different ways to apologize to him so that they can be together as friends, or something more. (Ayushiki one-shot)


**Yoshiki**

 _God dammit._

 _Why do I torture myself like this?_

 _Everytime she looks at Satoshi I feel that all too familiar feeling-Jealousy. Making my blood boil and rage spread throughout me, making me grit my teeth and want to punch a wall._

 _I shouldn't, though. It's none of my business._

 _But I love her._

 _And it kills me to know she doesn't love me back._

 _It's cute when she says, "Kishinuma-kun!" But I want her to say my first name._

 _I want her to say that she loves me too._

 _I want to hold her in my arms._

 _I want to comfort her._

 _I want to kiss her tenderly, and tell her everything's going to be okay._

 _Especially after Heavenly Host._

 _I protected her._

 _She said she hated me._

 _Did she mean it?_

 _Probably._

 _And that's why I need to get over her._

 _But I can't._

 _I just can't._

 _And that's what hurts the most._

 _So I gave up._

 _I started smoking again, and getting into my delinquent habits because of my depression._

 _My one sided love, my dead friends, my parents disowning me, it was all just too much._

"Kishinuma-kun!"

He turned around in the alley he was in and saw her.

Ayumi.

She looked at him, then back at the cigarette in his hand.

"Y-You started smoking again.."

"Yeah, so?"

"Yeah, so?!" She yelled, "You think that smoking a cigarette is worth such a curt answer?! You could die of lung cancer you know!"

"You wouldn't care.."

"Of course I would! You're one of my friends!"

"..."

"..."

"Are you mad at me?" He asked her after a few minutes of silence.

She looked at him for a second before closing her eyes and looking down.

"No."

She looked back up at his face with tears in her eyes.

"Just disappointed."

"Shinozaki.." He threw the cigarette to god knows where and walked towards her.

"No, stay away from me! You're a coward, you're-"

He trapped her against the wall of a building and placed both of his hands on either side of her head.

"I know.."

"Aren't you disappointed in yourself?! Look at you! I thought you had changed, but you'll always be a good-for-nothing delinquent!"

He let his hands slide down the wall before he let them drop to his sides in fists, his teeth gritted. His parents had said that, but he never thought Ayumi, his Ayumi, would ever say that. He thought she believed in him. But why should she? It's true.

She looked at me in remorse and regret.

"Kishinuma-kun, I-I'm sorry.."

"Go."

"Kishi-!"

"Leave me alone!"

He looked at her, she had tears trailing down her face, and he just wanted to wipe them away, but he couldn't be around her anymore..

She ran off, those blue twin tails were the last thing he saw.

It was probably gonna be the last time he was ever going to see those cute twin tails, those dazzling azure eyes, her pale soft looking skin, her petite hands, cute nose, and those lips he wanted to claim as his own the same way again.

It's for the best..

Right?

She'd be happy if I was gone.

Right?

Right.

 **Ayumi**

She had cried herself to sleep that night.

Yoshiki hated her.

It was all of her fault.

All of this could have been prevented if she just shut her damn big mouth, about this, about the charm, about everything.

She loved him, she understood that after they got back from Heavenly Host.

She had to apologize to him, he couldn't stay mad at her forever, right?

 _Who am I kidding._

It was worth a try, though.

She couldn't just stand there watching him be depressed and continue his delinquent ways.

So she thought of all the ways she could apologize to him, he probably wouldn't give her the time of day if she just went up to him and said, "Hey buddy, sorry I said you'll always be a worthless delinquent for the rest of your life, friends?"

And getting him a gift was definitely out of the question, after going to a school full of blood, corpses, and ghosts, and having your friends get killed, and on top of that, feeling like you've got nothing left and you're worthless, it didn't seem like a great idea.

She woke up the following morning and still hadn't come up with an idea, she tried looking at him and talking to him casually, but he just looked down and walked off when he even saw her. It made her heart tear in two.

Days went by, and soon it was weeks.

She trudged home, but before she could even get to her house, she plopped down on a bench and starting sobbing. She hated this. Nobody was happy anymore, all because of her.

She looked up and saw a black and yellow songbird sitting on the arm of the bench.

She got a notebook out of her backpack and started scribbling apology letters on it, but nothing seemed right.

When she was with him, she knew everything was going to be alright. He made sure she never was cold, and she wasn't crying.

She let a tear drop on the paper.

She decided to write a song about him, to let him know how much he meant to her.

 **Yoshiki**

He felt tears sting in the corner of his eyes everytime he went into school, because he knew she would be there.

After school he heard the bluenettes voice.

"Kishinuma-kun."

He felt a hand grab his arm and he yanked it back because he knew it was Ayumi.

She walked in front of him, "I know you don't want to speak to me, but please hear me out this once, and I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life if you want me to."

He hesitantly nodded, after all, this would probably be the last time he ever got to interact with her, and he never really gave her a chance to really say what she has been feeling. He followed her into..the choir room?

She made him sit down in one of the chairs, and she sat down on a stool in front of him, and piano began to play.

He was honestly surprised, he had no idea Ayumi could sing, and as she opened her mouth to sing, it was the most angelic voice he had ever heard.

 _"For you, there'll be no more crying._

 _For you, the sun will be shining._

 _And I feel that when I'm with you,_

 _It's alright, I know it's right._

 _To you, I'll give the world._

 _To you, I'll never be cold._

 _'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

 _It's alright, I know it's right._

 _And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score."_

She looked down for a moment, before looking him straight in the eye.

 _"And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before."_

His heart raced. She loved him? The hurt and the anger of before was wiped clean, with the swelling love in his heart as she walked over and held his large hands in her petite ones.

 _"And I wish you all the love in the world."_

She smiled, her eyes glassy.

 _"But most of all, I wish it from myself._

 _And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score_

 _And I love you, I love you, I love you_

 _Like never before, like never before, like never before."_

The piano began to slow to a stop, and so did time.

Then there was a silence.

Until she placed a cold hand on his cheek.

"Say something, please.."

He wrapped her in a strong embrace, his tears staining her shirt.

"I love you, I love you so much."

She placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too..and I'm so sorry.."

"Don't be."

He removed myself from her and cupped her face.

"Yoshiki.."

"Ayumi.." He leaned in and kissed her nose.

She blushed and mumbled something.

"What was that?" He asked.

"L-Lower.."

He chuckled softly before moving a strand of her dark blue hair behind her ear and pressing his lips against hers, something he had wanted to do for god knows how long.

He knew this was right.

 **Sup, fellow Ayushikians. :3 I of course don't own the song that Ayumi sang, it's an actual song. I like the Glee version of it better though ^-^ If you liked this one-shot please R &R, it means a lot to me. c:**


End file.
